bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi "Koro" Koroshi
Takeshi Koroshi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 squad 11. Appearance At 6'6" and almost 2' across the shoulders Koro is quite taller than most Shinigami giving him a highly intimidating figure. His body is strong and muscular but not overly defined and covered in scars across his chest and stomach with only a few on his back. He has long grey and black hair in a spiky form that frames his strong features and primal yellow eyes. When on duty he wears the standard Squad 11 Shihakusho, when not on duty he changes into a black kimono with red edging and the Squad 11 symbol on the back in silver and the number "80" over his heart. Personality Takeshi Koroshi prefers to go by the name Koroshi or by his nickname Koro. Anyone that calls him Takeshi is liable for a wicked glare at least or a violent outburst at most. Koro is a perfectly typical Squad 11 Shinigami, he believes face to face combat over the use of kido and dislikes the use of it considering it a cowards tactic. He appears very intimidating but is actually very laid back and in his own words enjoys nothing more than relaxing in the Squad 11 barracks with a cup of tea and a plate of meatballs. In fact there is one thing he enjoys more than relaxing and that's fighting and spilling blood. Behind his kind, friendly demeanour there lies the heart of a murderous, blood thirsty monster who enjoys nothing more than cutting his enemies to pieces with his Zanpakuto. Growing up he was one of the best fighters in the Zaraki district, that said he knows that there are many in the Seretei who are stronger and more experienced than he is and as such is quite humble and respectful around those of higher rank than he is or those he perceives to have proven themselves. To those he considers on the same rank or lower he tends to be quite friendly, regularly offering to share his tea and meatballs. He calls everyone by the surname but to those he considers his actual friends he has a habit of giving them nicknames either based on their surnames (like his) or on one action he saw that either impressed him or made him laugh. Koro's fighting style mimics his primal eyes and true personality, fighting like a berserker he relishes the combat and the blood shed, prefering to fight manically and destructively over well thought out plans. That said Koro will keep to plans as he respects excellent thinkers as much as excellent fighters. Though when he becomes enraged he has a tendancy to go overboard, using techniques and styles of attack that amplify his power but leave him completely open to counter attacks. List of things that enrage Koro (or at least just piss him off): *Kido and Kido style zanpakuto *Disrespect **Himself or his Zanpakuto **Sqaud 11 and its officers **District 80 *Attacking weaker members of his group when he can still fight *Someone ruining his meatballs/tea *Calling him Takeshi History Pre-academy Growing up in the Zaraki district he was taught to use a sword by his father and taught martial arts by his mother. His life was happy as all three enjoyed combat and fighting, they made their living defeating the other inhabitants and taking their possessions and money to afford food and drink. When he began to develop he entered underground fight clubs to win more money for his family and eventually started running with a gang. When he was out with the gang his parents were attacked and killed by a rival gang, after finding them he went on a murderous rampage, taking up his fathers sword and slaying the entirety of the rival gang in a single night. The blood he spilt that night stained his sword and soul, causing that bloodthirsty spirit to be imprinted on his fathers sword creating his Zanpakuto. It is due to his parents death that he refuses to be called Takeshi as his parents were the last people to call him that. The Chopper of Zaraki After his parents were murdered Koro gave over to his baser urges, he roamed District 80 slaughtering anyone that he came across, in the blood he spilt he saw reflections of his past, of his family. He no longer enjoyed fighting and was nothing more than an animal, killing Spirits, Shinigami and Hollows he came across. Due to this people avoided him and he became known as The Chopper of Zaraki due to his prefered method of killing his opponents. In this time he killed dozens of souls, their final moments imprinting on his then immature Zanpakuto. It was during this haze that he came across a Shinigami fighting a Hollow. Inadvertantly he aided the Shinigami in slaying the Hollow and grew to enjoy the fight as it was far more difficult than any he had fought before on simple instincts alone. After the fight the Shinigami was greviously wounded by the Hollow and Koro attempted to help him but all he could do was put him out of his misery. Before the Shinigami died though he said that Koro had power and he should use that power to make a difference. Koro noted that he was a member of Division Eleven and as such made it his desire to join Division Eleven. The Academy Koro barely made it into the Academy by the skin of his teeth. He was not that well educated, he showed neither interest or aptitude for kido and his outbursts were a regular issue during lectures. What did get him in was that during the entrance exam he was entirely undefeated in both hand to hand combat and weapon combat without a single break, he defeated every other potential entrant for that day in less than one hour, after which he proceeded to return every day to challenge the other entrants for an entire month until the academy was forced to accept him in the lower class. His time there was not a pleasant one, many of his classmates would talk behind his back, calling him names like "monster" and "beast". He made no friends, though this did not bother him as he spent his free time perfecting his combat techniques, tactics and growing his already immense spiritual pressure, stating that just because he couldn't use Kido didn't mean his spirit pressure would go to waste. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Ketsueki-Setsudan (Blood-Cleaving)'''In its sealed form Ketsueki-Setsudan is 180cm from pommel to tip. Its blade 140 centimetres in length and curves like a typical katana would, the Hi and Mune are resolute black while the edge and tip are shimmering silver. The handle is dull silver with a blood red wrapping and a hanging chain from the pommel. Ketsueki-Setsudan Koro changes his stance from a standard kendo form to where he holds the sword vertical with each hand on the far edges of the handle before calling out the release command. The sword glows blood red growi 2.5 meters in length. The handle becomes One Meter long with a heavy chain rising on the grip. The blade becomes 1.5 meters in length and .3 meters at its widest tapering into a flat edged tip that does not possess a thrusting tip. The Mune is solid black and the chain is silver. When Ketsueki-Setsudan is struck by the light the normally siver edge shines blood red and the black Mune reflects. As long as Ketsueki-Setsudan is released Koro's Spirit Pressure burns the air around him with its intensity. This creates what appears to be a tranparant blood red mist with Koro at its epicentre, this aura remains even if he is seperated from the sword meaning he can still use Idaina Sakki if disarmed. The size of the aura is determined by his REI being one foot in diameter for every point of REI. '''Release command: Cleave! Ability 1: Gureto Nagiharai Ability 2: Idaina Sakki Ability 3: Okina Chen Spirit Inner world Koro's inner world is as bloody as his history. The dark space is lit by eleven silver "moons" that reflect the knee high swamp of fresh blood. The moons are tethered to the ground with black chains that criss-croos the swamp. Wherever one looks in this world the form of the twin spirits Ketsueki and Setsudan are visable beside one another. In the distance the appearance of a farming village surrounds the "swamp", this village appears peaceful and happy with families working the fields for their food and livliehood. After a moment though it is clear that they are farming with weapons instead of farming tools, many of the individuals are covered in scars and some are missing limbs. Even so they are still happy. Zanpakuto spirit Ketsueki-Setsudan is a double spirit known jovially as "Ketsu" and "Dan." Ketsueki or Ketsu, also known as the "Bloody Maiden," is a tall, thin figure wrapped in a black and grey cloak that is bound in silver chains, from each sleeves hangs meat hooks that drip blood into the swamp. Ketsu is female and speaks with a soft spoken voice and prefers full names. She is respectful and calm but there is a deffinitive lilt of malice when she speaks. Setsudan or Dan, also known as the "Shredded Lord," is a tall, only slightly shorter than Koro but much broader, man with tan skin, vibrant red hair and his well toned physique is covered in scars and burns. He wears a blood red kimono, silver headband and a large cleaver across his back. He speaks very loudly and jovially and regularly uses what would be considered very serious threats rather lightly. There is a theory that the two spirits are in fact manifestations of Koro's mother and father who were killed by a rival gang back when he lived in Rukon District 80, this is verified by the way he acts with them, complaining that they constantly nag him and tell him off for not eating his vegetables. Statistics Trivia *Koro's favourite food is a mix plate of meatballs and soft fruits (melon slices, strawberries, etc.) and tea. Though he is also partial to a bottle of Sake or Rum. Quotes (To Masato Tadayoshi)"You wouldn't believe the crap I come up with when I pissed off!" (To Alexander Sadko )"You know something, you're really starting to piss me off, you have no respect for your opponent or your blade. If you actually had respect you would want to fight at your full strength, to show honour to your opponent and the chance to prove your blade." (To Alexander Sadko )"If you want to beat me you have to be ready to kill, and to fight me head on!" Category:Character Category:Squad 11